


galaxy skin.

by satokeigo



Series: drabbles and whatnot [4]
Category: JO1 (Japan Band)
Genre: Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, and keigo is there to make it better, junki is self-conscious, junki mole appreciation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:08:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24261841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/satokeigo/pseuds/satokeigo
Summary: “Look at me, baby.” Keigo reached up to cup Junki’s cheek gently, tilted his head up. “How many times do I have to tell you that you’re perfect just the way you are?”At that, Junki shrunk away, averted his teary eyes. “But I’m not. Just-”, he stepped away, turning to face the mirror again, “-just look at me. I had to go on TV looking like this.”or, the one where keigo teaches junki to love the stars.
Relationships: Kono Junki/Sato Keigo
Series: drabbles and whatnot [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1709209
Comments: 7
Kudos: 40





	galaxy skin.

**Author's Note:**

> IMPLIED SMUT BEGINS AFTER ~*~ AND ENDS AFTER ~*~ (it is very implicit though)

Forty-two.

That’s how many Junki counted, and hell, he wasn’t even close to being done either. 

His reflection became blurry in front of him, eyes brimming with tears. He let out a shaky breath, and tried to will them away, but soon enough a single drop slid down his cheek, and then another, and another.

And that’s how he found himself, alone in the blinding glow of the bathroom light, dozens of skincare products strewn across the sink, all delivering empty promises. Deep down he knew they wouldn’t work, that his issue was just something that couldn’t be fixed, but maybe if he spent enough money and used enough products they’d work. Makeup was the only real solution, but that was tedious and temporary. No, he wanted a permanent solution to a permanent problem.

“Junkichi, are you in there?” A voice rang from the other side of the door, and Junki quickly stood up straight and began to wash his face.

“Y-Yeah, just a second!” He managed to croak out, wincing as his voice cracked.

The boys had just gotten back to their apartments after a long day interviewing with a popular national broadcasting channel. It was late, and Junki wanted nothing more than to crawl into bed and wallow. They had arrived at the set of the TV show a little later than expected, and thus, had to go on air without any make-up on.

If there was one thing he despised, it was the dozens of moles littered across his body. 

On the way home, he couldn’t help but search his name on Twitter, see what people had said about their interview. Some were good, but then he saw the not-so-good ones, the ones like _‘How does the black-haired one on the left have so many moles? Junki I think?’_ and _‘They should really put make-up on this Kono Junki boy. Covering up would do him well.’,_ and even ‘ _I hate a guy with moles. Not model material. Junki, please get rid of them for JAMs!’_

“Are you alright? You’ve been in there a while.” The voice said again, concern laced with his words.

“I’m coming! Hold on!” Junki called out again, voice still quite wobbly. And of course, _of course_ , the other person noticed.

“Are you crying? I’m coming in.”

Before he had any time to react, the door swung open, and Keigo stepped into the bathroom. The worry on his face made Junki want to cry even more. “Junki, oh Junki, c’mere.” The distance between the two closed quickly, and soon they were already in an embrace. “What’s the matter?”

“‘M not crying.” Despite his words, the older crumpled at the feeling of his boyfriend’s arms around him, and he was quick to hide his face in the crook of the younger’s neck. 

“Your face is all red and wet, I think that’s a good sign that you were.” 

“Okay, m-maybe just a little…”

Keigo let out a sigh, and as he observed the state of the bathroom, with all the skincare and make-up products, it clicked. 

Earlier today, Keigo could tell that Junki was nervous to go on air without any make-up on. They all were if he was being honest, but Junki especially. He’d always been ashamed of his moles, and being broadcasted to the world completely barefaced was something they’d rarely done in the past, only in small things like live streams and with each other - things that would only be shown to a relatively small group of people rather than the whole nation.

“Look at me, baby.” He reached up to cup Junki’s cheek gently, tilted his head up. “How many times do I have to tell you that you’re perfect just the way you are?”

At that, Junki shrunk away, averted his teary eyes. “But _I’m_ not. Just-”, he stepped away, turning to face the mirror again, “-just _look_ at me. I had to go on TV looking like _this_.” Again his face crumpled, and he was quick to cover it up with his hands.

It was like Keigo could practically feel his heart cracking in his chest. He knew what it was like; to sit there, wondering why you were made the way you were, feeling nothing but doubt and disgust building up and consuming you with every breath. He’d never wish that feeling on anyone, especially his boyfriend.

Gently, he pulled the other’s hands away from his face. “Come with me.” He mumbled, and let Junki out of the bathroom and onto the bed. If they spent another minute in there, surrounded by bright lights and mirrors, Junki would surely break.

Once the two were seated comfortably, Keigo took his boyfriend’s hands into his, soft words leaving him. 

“Junkichi, I wish you saw yourself the way I see you. I fell in love with you, _all_ of you. Those nights when it’s just us two and there’s no acting, no cameras, no make-up… they’re my favorite because I’m able to spend time with all of you. I don’t think there’s anything wrong with the way you look.”

“But the comments… you should’ve seen them Keigo. They were saying-”

“-who cares what they’re saying? Which is more important, the words of strangers, who have nothing better to do than put hate into the world, or your boyfriend?”

At that, Junki felt shame. “I know…” he let out softly, wiping a stray tear. He knew what Keigo was saying was right, but he still couldn’t help the thoughts running through his head. “It’s just hard.” He tried, but Keigo was quick to cut him off with a chuckle.

“You think I don’t know that?” With a swift motion, the younger pulled out his phone, opened Twitter, and searched his name. Within seconds, hundreds of comments were pulled up, and he flashed the phone to Junki. “I get comments too, y’know, about my appearance. Nose too big, cheeks too fat, things like that.” He scrolled on, a smile on his face. “But I also get comments on how people love my big nose and my fat cheeks, or my vocals, or my sense of humor, and that’s what I focus on.” He erased his name from the search bar and typed in Junki’s instead. “And I think, so should you,” he said, passing the phone over.

The older boy took the phone with reluctance but began to scroll through the search feed. He wasn’t expecting what he saw.

“You were probably so set on finding the negatives, you completely scrolled past all the positives.”

Tens, dozens, hundreds of tweets praising his bare-faced appearance. Hell, there was even a thread titled “Junki moles appreciation thread” by this one user, which had garnered a separate hundred retweets alone. 

Junki looked up at Keigo, even more tears welling up in his eyes. “I-”

“Our fans - the true jams - love you. _I_ love you. Maybe you should let us.” 

With that, Keigo cupped the other’s cheek again, brushing away the remaining tears as soft as he could. He leaned forward, placing a kiss on the mole on the tip of Junki’s nose. “You’re so beautiful.”

And then he did the same to the mole just above it, and to the four on Junki’s right cheek too, never forgetting to whisper out how beautiful the older was.

“Keigo,” Junki whined, cheeks rosy with embarrassment, but it only caused the other to continue further. 

After a few more, Junki turned to catch Keigo’s lips with his.

**~*~**

At first, it was slow and sweet, Kegio trying to pour all his love into it and Junki struggling to not let it overflow. 

But then Keigo pulled away barely, lips ghosting over Junki’s as he murmured out a _“let me show you how beautiful you are”_ , pushing the other down to lay on the bed, and things got much more heated much more quickly.

The younger took charge, and with each article of clothing he removed, he’d search the other’s body to find every mole and plant a warm kiss on it. He kissed and kissed until his lips ached, and then kept kissing even after that, his hand grasping the other’s tightly as he moved further down. It was all so heartachingly tender that Junki couldn’t help but lay there with a fresh set of tears glistening in his eyes because _how did he get so lucky_?

Soon they were one, and even then Keigo made sure to go slow and sweet, groaning out an _“I love you”_ or a _“my beautiful Junki”_ between their moans, spending the most time on the dozens of moles littered across Junki’s neck. 

The older was just so overwhelmed in every way possible that for a moment, everything fell away: it was just the two of them, in the dim light of the room, together. Nothing else mattered. The hate, the worry, the crushing weight of disgust; all of it washed away by the sweet whispers of his boyfriend. 

He’d never felt lighter.

All too soon they’d both finished, one final thrust and one final heavy kiss sending them both over the edge.

**~*~**

For a moment, Junki was on cloud nine, his mind fuzzy and body still reeling. He didn’t come back down until he had realized Keigo cleaned up the mess they’d made, and climbed back into the bed.

Instinctually, Junki turned to face him, gazing at the other, who was laying on his side, head resting on his hand.

“Better?” Keigo asked with a cheeky grin, brushing the slight sticky hair out of Junki’s eyes.

The smaller could only blush in response, scooting close enough to properly cuddle him. “Shut up…” he mumbled shyly, playing with Keigo’s free hand. “You didn’t need to do all that.”

“But I wanted to. Every word I said was true.” Keigo lifted their hands to his lips, giving Junki’s a quick kiss. “I hope you believe it. I know it will take a while to get rid of all the doubt you have, but, promise me you’ll at least try? For me? We can work on it together.”

And with Keigo asking like that, who was Junki to say no? “I promise. I love you too. I really do. I- I can’t thank you enough. For all of that. I don’t know what I did to deserve you.”

“Just being you is more than enough,” Keigo replied, a smile playing at his lips. “And I do love your moles, a lot more than you realize.”

At that Junki huffed, but didn’t hesitate to nuzzle closer. “Why?”

“They’re like…. You’re a whole sky, Junkichi. Suns for eyes, clouds for lips, stars for moles. You’ve got the whole galaxy tattooed on you and you don’t even realize it.” His fingertip connected two of the moles on Junki’s chest lazily, “you’ve even got constellations.”

Junki rolled his eyes with a smirk, but he could feel the fatigue of the day starting to hit. “You’re so cheesy.” He mumbled, closing his eyes and breathing deeply. A yawn slipped out, and he settled more comfortably.

Keigo gazed down at his lover fondly. “Go to sleep, my love.” 

“Join me?” Junki whispered sleepily, stifling another yawn.

“Not yet.” He responded softly, not taking his eyes off of Junki. “I think I’m gonna stargaze for a little while longer.”

**Author's Note:**

> this came to me after seeing those 4k pics of junki in that blue and purple/green splattered shirt from that TV show the other day. you know the one. his moles? fully out and I was Here For It.
> 
> hope you enjoyed! follow me @mugendies on twitter <3
> 
> see you!


End file.
